A muzzleloader is a firearm, wherein a projectile (bullet and/or slug) and usually a propellant charge is loaded into the firearm through the muzzle of the firearm.
A conventional muzzleloader loading device utilizes a muzzle loader device having therein formed premeasured powder pellets (propellant charge).
An example of a conventional muzzleloader loading device is described in Published US Patent Application Number 2006/0162218-A1. The entire content of Published US Patent Application Number 2006/0162218-A1 is hereby incorporated by reference.
Published US Patent Application Number 2006/0162218-A1 describes a muzzleloader loading device for a muzzle loading firearm comprised of a hollow tubular body with a ball starter rod stowed, requiring the user to remove the ball starter rod and configure for loading a firearm.
Since the projectile and propellant charge for a muzzleloader is loaded through the muzzle of the firearm, as opposed to being chambered by non-muzzle loading firearms, hunters face the challenge of performing a quick reload to ensure a second shot in a short period of time before the target of the shot disappears or moves out of range, resulting in a missed opportunity, or before the target of the shot converges upon the hunter, resulting in possible injuries.
In other words, time can be of the essence when faced with a first shot mishap and a window of opportunity remains open, as a hunter attempts to reload for a second shot.
Other problems associated with the use of a muzzle loading firearm are wet powder/powder pellets, fouled mechanisms, accidentally loading spent primers, and dropping powder/powder pellets and/or the bullet, etc.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a muzzle loading device/system that reduces the risk of missed opportunities.
Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a muzzle loading device/system that eliminates or substantially mediates the issues associated with wet powder/powder pellets, fouled mechanisms, and/or accidentally loading spent primers.
It is also desirable to provide a muzzle loading device/system that enables efficient loading of powder/powder pellets and/or bullet, thereby maximizing the speed of loading and minimizing the number of steps.
Further, it would be desirable to provide a muzzle loading device/system that eliminates the risk of a “failed” load (dropping powder/powder pellets and/or the bullet).
Lastly, it would be desirable to provide a muzzle loading device/system that eliminates the risk of a “failed” load (dropping powder/powder pellets and/or the bullet) and also reduces the time to perform the muzzle loading operation.